


Daddy Date Night

by Medie



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If we're going to figure out what's going on  between us, we can't really do that with Molly under our noses. I'm putting off the sex talk until she's fifty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt from [](http://yahtzee63.livejournal.com/profile)[**yahtzee63**](http://yahtzee63.livejournal.com/) \- The first time Matt &amp; Mohinder go out for coffee without Molly. I needed fluffy tonight.

"Considering this stuff tastes like sewage, they are way overcharging us," Matt complains, toasting Mohinder with the mug. "The hospital cafeteria had better coffee than this. Before you say it, I know, we're in New York and everything's overpriced here. I swear to God a rat tried to shake me down this morning."

Mohinder smirks. "That wasn't a rat, that was our landlady." He hesitates. "Well, I _assume_ it's a woman. She keeps to the shadows, so I really can't tell. She seems quite shy."

"You assume it's a she. I'm not even prepared to assume she's human." Matt says, chuckling.

"Well, one doesn't have to be human to be a she." Mohinder smiles. "But this is revered as the land of opportunity. I'm sure that extra-terrestrials would count."

"Not unless their papers are in order," Matt grins. "If not, then we have serious problems." He stops, putting down his mug. "You feel like we're forgetting something? I seriously feel like I'm forgetting something."

Mohinder's smile widens. "One of the pitfalls of parenting a friend tells me. You become so used to juggling the accoutrements of a child, when they aren't with you -- "

"You panic about leaving the backpack, the cell phone, the three little Bratz baby dolls - which I lost on purpose by the way. Babies should not look like prostitutes." Matt rubs his chest with a grimace and Mohinder smiles. The stitches are bothering him.

"They didn't look like prostitutes, Matthew," Mohinder says patiently.

"Mohinder, they were in diapers and wearing more mascara than Tammy Faye Baker. Seriously. They looked like prostitutes." Matt sits back, rubbing at his chest a little. "Tell me the itching is good again? If it itches any more I'm going to end up scratching a hole in my chest. Considering how many of them are currently healing up? I'd really rather not do that."

"It's good for you, it means it's healing." Mohinder smacks at his hand. "Stop that, you'll pull the stitches and if you pull the stitches you have to stay in bed."

"Don't even suggest it," Matt says, horrified. "I get out of the hospital, you and Molly do everything but strap me down."

"We considered that."

"I know," Matt says.

"Telepathy," Mohinder sighs.

Matt smirks. "I _know_." He looks at the coffee. "Seriously, terrible and overpriced coffee aside, thanks for doing this."

"We needed to get out." Mohinder says. "Another day in that apartment with you grumbling about the place and I'd've smothered you with a pillow."

"Would not," Matt says, winking. "I'm too cute to kill. The nurses said so."

"Well, what do they know?" Mohinder tosses off. He really should know better than to do that by now. Something he's quickly reminded of. The universe is most annoying that way.

"Oh they know plenty," Matt says and leans in. He's blushing when he says, "Like the fact you've got a spectacular ass."

Mohinder chokes on his coffee. He sputters and fumbles for napkins as patrons around them glare. Wiping his chin, he smiles sheepishly at them. "_Matthew_!"

"Hey, I didn't think it," Matt says, his cheeks still red. "They did." He pauses, looking at Mohinder. "Though it pretty much is." He ducks his head when he speaks, staring into his coffee.

Mohinder leans forward, resting a hand atop Matt's. "About time that you noticed."

Matt looks up, startled. "What?"

"It's about time that you noticed." Mohinder smiles. "Molly might be a rather rambunctious child, but no little girl has that much laundry. I folded the same sweater five times last night."

He starts to laugh when Matt stares at him in astonishment. "But -- you?" Matt sits back. "REALLY?"

Mohinder rolls his eyes. "I know this may come as a shock, Matt, but I actually have had sex in my life." He grins. "I've even been known to seduce people. I've certainly been giving it my all with you." He looks around them quickly and then shrugs. _For a telepath, you are remarkably dense at times._

"Look who's talking. For a genius, you can be really stupid." Matt says, grinning. "You think I wanted to get out of the house just for bad coffee?"

"Why Matthew Parkman," Mohinder says. "Are you propositioning me?"

"We need time to ourselves," Matt says. "If we're going to figure out what's going on between us, we can't really do that with Molly under our noses. I'm putting off the sex talk until she's fifty."

Mohinder laughs. "Given the smirk on her face when we left? She already knows."

Matt's horrified expression returns. "She thinks that we're -- " He presses his hands to his face. "I am not hearing this, I am not hearing this, I am not hearing this."

"Yes, you are." Mohinder says. "We're raising an extremely precocious child, Matt. One who's quite capable of working out the mechanics of how her parents have sex."

Matt groans. "Seriously, I am not hearing this." He looks at someone next to them and Mohinder kicks him under the table.

"Oh, no you don't," he says in a stage whisper. "No crawling into someone else's head to hide from this conversation. That is terribly unethical."

"Yeah, I know," Matt sighs. "But there's no point anyway, she's watching us. She thinks that we make a cute couple."

"Well, she's right. We do," Mohinder's voice is even. "Though, I suppose I wouldn't use the word cute." He leans forward again, resting his forearms on the scratched and pitted table. It's old and he thinks it would be so much cinder if not for what they all did. "I don't quite know what's going on here, but I am enjoying finding out and I'd like to keep on doing that."

"Whatever else happens?" Matt says. "If your job search takes off?"

"Even if," Mohinder says. "Whatever happens with that, I don't want my life to become my father's. He told me once that I didn't have what it took to be a true scientist. I was angry with him then, but not any longer."

"What's changed?" Matt asks.

Mohinder can't help himself, he kisses him. _You_.


End file.
